Ari Potter
by willow's pen
Summary: AU- girl-who-lived... Lily prepared for the worst and for once Petunia listened to her sister... Story writen to amuse cashier -me- during slow times at work.
1. Chapter 1 The Potter Heir

Disclaimers:

This not for profit… not original work… characters and world belong to Rowling, I'm just borrowing Potter-verse and wrecking havoc across it.

This work is written on down times at work when I'm bored out of my mind.

This is not my main focus it is a plot bunny that has distracted me from my book that I'm working on.

*Arivinda is an Indian name that means Lotus that has been altered slightly.

Chapter 1 The Potter Heir

There was little contact between the sisters, Lily and Petunia, even before they married men of opposite tastes and back grounds. Even with this each would send announcements of major life events and Christmas cards if nothing else. So Lily knew of her nephew, Dudley, and Petunia knew of the birth of Lily's little girl, Arivinda* Evans-Potter. Lily even added that her husband has been pranking those around them into assuming the child, nick named Ari, was a boy. Few knew the truth. Petunia also knew that they were going into hiding and who to contact if anything went wrong. That was the extent of it until Petunia opened the door to fetch the milk and found her niece along with a note about "Harry Potter". Obviously something had gone wrong.

Petunia picked up the sleeping child and told her husband to watch their baby; she was going to take care of some things down town. The look on her face told Vernon not to question her until she returned. There was a bank in London that her sister told her to go to, and a specific manager to talk to. She walked in to the building with the baby in her arms and walk to one of the tellers.

"I am Petunia Dursley. I must speak with Director Sharp immediately."

The teller looked at her and directed her to a waiting room while she spoke to the director. The teller came back in within moments, looking flustered and escorted the two into the Director's private office. Petunia set the basket by her chair in front of Director Sharp's desk. A middle aged man sat behind the desk with a concerned look on his face.

"How may I help you Ms. Dursley?"

Petunia flushed and sighed, "My sister told me that if anything were to go wrong that I was to come to this bank and speak with you."

"And who may I ask is your sister?"

"Lady Lily Potter."

The director paled, "The child?"

"According to the note attached to the bassinette, my sister and her husband were killed last night, this is the Potter Heir. "

The bank manager crossed himself, causing Petunia to start. "This child is already hailed as the savior or the wizarding world, because of this child all of England is free of the terror of a mad man. What do you need of me?"

Petunia took a deep breath. "Lily told me that she made many arrangements that if she were to die would be in her will. I would like to request an official reading of her and her husband's will."

At that Director Sharp gave a sad smile, "That is the best thing that you could do; you see only a select few people may request a will reading in the wizarding world. One that may is a blood relative. I must call one of the bank's house elves to retrieve the will. Tibby!"

A pop brought in the small wrinkled elf in a bank uniform. "How may Tibby help Director Sharp today?"

"First locate and bring me the Potter wills, then locate all beneficiaries and see that they are brought to the wizards lobby. Let us know when they are all there."

The house elf popped out then back in within moments with the papers in hand. Upon delivering the papers vanished once more.

"While Tibby is doing that I would like to speak with you about your account with us."

Petunia looked bewildered, "I don't have one with you."

The Director smile, "Ah but you do. Your sister set one up for you to activate upon your arrival in this office. She thought that were you to ever need help enough to take her advice she should have something set for you were you problems financial. You currently have ten thousand pounds set aside in that account so that you may get out of financial trouble or leave the country if needed."

Petunia was shocked; her sister had set everything up so that they wouldn't have to worry if anything ever went wrong. She thought they barely tolerated each other.

While this knowledge set in Tibby popped back into the room. "Everyone is now here. Messrs Black, Lupin and Petegrew are currently bound to their chairs to keep them from harming each other."


	2. Chapter 2 The Will

Disclaimers:

This not for profit… not original work… characters and world belong to Rowling, I'm just borrowing Potter-verse and wrecking havoc across it.

This work is written on down times at work when I'm bored out of my mind.

This is not my main focus it is a plot bunny that has distracted me from my book that I'm working on.

*Arivinda is an Indian name that means Lotus that has been altered slightly.

Chapter 2 The Will

_While this knowledge set in Tibby popped back into the room. "Everyone is now here. Messrs Black, Lupin and Petegrew are currently bound to their chairs to keep them from harming each other."_

Tibby had been through in collecting the beneficiaries of the will, though she placed them in the Wizards Will Room instead of the waiting room as otherwise would have been the case. Director Sharp then led Petunia and Baby Ari to the Will Room, where a good number of people sat waiting for the will to be read. Petunia knew only very few of those in the room. She recognized Sirius, Peter, and Remus as the hooligans from her sister's wedding. Alice and Elizabeth now both married and holding little ones, used to visit occasionally during the summers. The rest were a blur of faces to Petunia as she took her seat.

The Director cleared his throat loudly, "You are all here for the reading of the will of Lord and Lady Potter. You will be free to go at the end or will be returned from whence you came should there be no further reason to keep you.

This is the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans, voiding all prior wills. To those who we knew and loved best we leave a bit of our material possessions, anything not named here is to go to our sweet baby, who by blood is the Potter and Evans Heir.

To Peter, our secret keeper, the traitorous rat that you are: this will was written in the eventuality that Lily was right, I will be waiting for you over here to have a few words with you about what you did and it is our will that you be incarcerated for betrayal leading to our murder, there will be no help for you if Ari was harmed because of you. You have also as of this moment been reported as an illegal animagous so escaping punishment will be that much harder.

To my dear friends Sirius and Remus: there is a vault set up for both of you with a few mementos from our time in Hogwarts, on the condition that you both tell Ari all about it when old enough and that Sirius tie Remus down and throw out his wardrobe to be replaced by the money left in a labeled trunk in the vault.

We also name Ari's Godfather, Sirius Black, Guardian of the Potter line until Ari is of age.

We charge Remus Lupin, in making sure that Padfoot is a good dog, who listens to the commands that Lily was always giving.

To my dear friend and Godmother of my child, Alice Longbottom: I leave my complete collection of defense books on the condition that you help Ari when old enough.

To Elizabeth Lovegood: Access to the Potter Library and my permission to thump Sirius good if he doesn't let you into the Black Library.

To Severus Snape: My collection of Potion findings as well as a few childhood mementos once you promise to not hold my husband's actions against my child.

To my sister Petunia: In addition to the account set up for you here, I have made sure that there are consequences for those of our world that intrude upon your home without invitation. If you wish to contact any of the wizarding world just speak with Director Sharp, he will help in whatever you need.

To the many order members still here with us (except for Albus): There is a box for each of you at Gringotts with various items of significance found inside. "

Upon finishing the will Tibby popped in and vanished with Peter. Everyone else milled about murmuring about the will. Remus and Sirius look shocked and depressed over all that had happened. Petunia stood with bassinet in hand. She placed little Arivinda in Sirius' lap, the basinet by his chair, kissed the child's head, turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3 Of things to come

Disclaimers:

This not for profit… not original work… characters and world belong to Rowling, I'm just borrowing Potter-verse and wrecking havoc across it.

This work is written on down times at work when I'm bored out of my mind.

This is not my main focus it is a plot bunny that has distracted me from my book that I'm working on.

*Arivinda is an Indian name that means Lotus that has been altered slightly.

Chapter 3 Of things to come…

_Upon finishing the will Tibby popped in and vanished with Peter. Everyone else milled about murmuring about the will. Remus and Sirius look shocked and depressed over all that had happened. Petunia stood with bassinet in hand. She placed little Arivinda in Sirius' lap, the basinet by his chair, kissed the child's head, turned and left._

Sirius stood with Ari securely in his arms and followed Petunia out of the will room and into Sharp's office. He watched Petunia pace the length of the room. She stopped when she noticed him.

"I found out this morning that my sister is dead, in a note attached to my niece, who was left on the doorstep at some point in the night by Dumbledore."

Sirius sighed. "If I remember correctly, your sister had definite insight in to the headmaster… Ah yes, she said, 'The man is absolutely brilliant at magic, but a complete idiot when it comes to common logic and other people's emotions and motives.' She made me promise not to listen to him about anything other than magic. Lily told me to keep up the ruse about Ari being Harry and not just short for Arivinda. She wanted to make sure I could vanish with her baby girl if anything happened to them."

Petunia looked at him. "I wish I let myself stay closer to her. I wish that I didn't… I want what is best for that child and I know that would not be my house."

"Dumbledore may come back to check on 'Harry'."

"Lily made arrangements for her family and mine. I will speak with Director Sharp and hopefully not see any of your _world_ again."

"Petunia, Lily mentioned that it was possible that one of your children or grandchild could be magical."

Petunia took a deep breath. "I will look for a place to live that won't take the child away from the family where we can learn about our child or grandchild's gifts with them, not lose them like I always felt we lost Lily."

Sirius smiled at Petunia and sighed. "I should get back in there and make my own arrangements. If you want to talk about anything I'm sure that Director Sharp can arrange to contact us but I understand how you might not want that."

Petunia looked up expression unreadable as she walked out the office door. "We'll see."

Director Sharp passed her on his way into the office closing the door behind him. "Ah Lord Black, it is good to finally meet you I was hoping to meet with you alone."

"Really Director, why is that?"

"I would like to discuss all of the possibilities that your title presents at this moment that may vanish very soon. You see as of right now rumor is split about the title of Lord Black. Some think you have been disowned, others that you were passed over for someone else and very few believe that you actually received the title. At this moment we may present the world with Lord Black and his niece while Sirius Black and his godchild vanish to some undisclosed safe location."

Sirius looked at the Director, "What exactly would that allow."

"It would allow Arivinda to grow up here in the wizarding world without anyone know who she really is, so that you both may live here in relative peace without the worry of where to go and who is looking for her."

"Director, what about mine and the Potters' close friends in the other room."

"Lord Black, do you know what the purpose of the Fidelius Charm was originally? Most do not, it was to protect the identity of the royal children during their school years so that they might live and learn without the threat of death looming over their heads. It was during a few centuries ago the reign of terror of one gruesome dark lord that someone realized it could be use to hide homes not just identities. The only ones that still use it for its original purpose are Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. With this charm people will only see you as Lord Black unless told the secret by the Secret Keeper."

Sirius looked shocked and looked at the baby in his arms."What of Ari then."

"Ah yes… I would suggest that they same charm be applied to her, letting her be known by her first name and as the niece and ward of Lord Black, under the name Arivinda Rosaline."

"Rosaline?"

"The last name is from her grandmother's first name, Rose. Apparently all of the women in the family were named after flowers."

"Lily set all of this up? She trusted you with everything?"

Director Sharp smirked, "Lord Black, I am only one of Lady Potter's contingency plans. She let me know that there were others depending on what exactly happened to them. Lily suggested that your friend the werewolf be the keeper of this secret, in this instance."

"Then let's get Remus in here and set this up now."


	4. Chapter 4 The Secret

Disclaimers:

This not for profit… not original work… characters and world belong to Rowling, I'm just borrowing Potter-verse and wrecking havoc across it.

This work is written on down times at work when I'm bored out of my mind.

This is not my main focus it is a plot bunny that has distracted me from my book that I'm working on.

*Arivinda is an Indian name that means Lotus that has been altered slightly.

Chapter 4 The Secret…

_Director Sharp smirked, "Lord Black, I am only one of Lady Potter's contingency plans. She let me know that there were others depending on what exactly happened to them. Lily suggested that your friend the werewolf be the keeper of this secret, in this instance."_

"_Then let's get Remus in here and set this up now."_

Back in the Will Room people were milling about speaking quietly to one another. They all looked up when the door opened again two of the banks men in suits entered the room. One was obviously in a higher position from both dress and presence.

The one gave a slight nod then said, "I am Director Sharp's assistant Mr. Roberts, Director Sharp has instructed me to see that all of you are help and comfortable while he sees to some business concerning the Potter heir and the Black Family. Anyone who was not mentioned specifically by name please follow my colleague, Mr. White to pick up the box left for you in the will. When you find the trunk with your name on it you may request a room to go through it in or leave with it at your leisure. Those not mentioned who are married to those mentioned may wait, should they desire, in the area designated by Mr. White once you have received your trunk."

With quick goodbyes those of the order not named rose and followed the second man out of the room. As they left a young woman with glasses rushed into the room and whispered hurriedly to Mr. Roberts. Mr. Roberts glanced around the room his gaze stopping on Remus Lupin.

"Mr. Lupin if you would please follow Ms. Thomas, Mr. Black has requested your presence."

Remus slowly stood and followed the young woman out of the room. When they reached the Director's door she bowed him into the room and closed the door behind him. Remus smiled at Sirius when he saw him sitting in one of the chairs with the baby in his lap hand full of Sirius' hair.

Director Sharp cleared his throat, "Mr. Lupin, are you aware that werewolves have natural occulmancy barriers?"

Remus shook his head, "I've never heard that."

"Yes, there are not many who do. It is one of the reasons why it is so hard to fight a werewolf even when they are not transformed, there is little to know way to know what they will do. You see the wolf that they contracted prowls their mind right below the surface. That is why some at the Ministry of Magic think of werewolves as creatures even when not during the full moon; there is no way to know what they are thinking. Mr. Black and I would like that wolf that prowls your mind to act as guard dog for Mr. Black and the Potter heir."

Remus sighed. "It would be nice to know that being a werewolf is finally good for something."

Director Sharp smiled. "Excellent, during this last year Lady Lily Potter set up quite a bit with me concerning many of her friends, she was very concerned about you. In a few weeks I will hopefully hear back from a muggle in the States who has been raised among werewolves on a reserve out West. If all goes as she hoped then… well let's just say she had high hopes that he could help you.

"Now on to the main point, the Fidelius Charm: Fideliu abdo Scientia!"

A soft glow filled the room, "Will you Remus John Lupin Keep the secret?"

Remus' took a deep breath, "I Remus John Lupin will be Keeper of the secret."

Sirius stood, "I am the secret and hold in my arms the secret. I am Sirius Orion Black let me be seen as only Lord Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and let the child in my arms, Arivinda Evans Potter, be known as Arivinda Rosaline ward and niece of Lord Black."

Remus' eyes grew large as he heard his friend speak. "Let the secret be Kept within me."

Director Sharp waved his wand once more, "Fideliu abdo Scienta!"

The light collected and vanished into Remus' chest. "Director Sharp, let me be the first to introduce you to Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black and his ward Arivinda Rosaline also known as Arivinda Evans Potter."

Director Sharp smiled, "The Fidelius is complete. I saw Mr. Black here but did not recognize him until you introduced him."

Sirius laughed, "That was disorienting, to know who I am but not be able to say anything other than Lord Black well that will take some getting used to."

"I have plans set in place for you and 'Harry' to be sighted in a few places near where the Blacks own land before we have Lord Black make an appearance. That way you can speak of seeing 'Sirius' and 'Harry' and that they are safely hidden on one of the Black properties. I would suggest you and a few of the others with small children arrange a holiday so that they might help you get used to caring for an infant. Lily mentioned Black Island as being a nice spot even this time of year."

Remus grinned. "Let's go inform the others then."


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

Disclaimers:

This not for profit… not original work… characters and world belong to Rowling, I'm just borrowing Potter-verse and wrecking havoc across it.

This work is written on down times at work when I'm bored out of my mind.

This is not my main focus it is a plot bunny that has distracted me from my book that I'm working on.

AN- Thank you all for your reviews… it is always nice to know people are reading and enjoying the posts. I try to answer posts if they are specific. If it is wanted I'll answer posts here.

*Arivinda is an Indian name that means Lotus that has been altered slightly.

Chapter 5 Decisions

"_I have plans set in place for you and 'Harry' to be sighted in a few places near where the Blacks own land before we have Lord Black make an appearance. That way you can speak of seeing 'Sirius' and 'Harry' and that they are safely hidden on one of the Black properties. I would suggest you and a few of the others with small children arrange a holiday so that they might help you get used to caring for an infant. Lily mentioned Black Island as being a nice spot even this time of year."_

_Remus grinned. "Let's go inform the others then."_

Director Sharp stopped Remus before he left the room. "Sirius, you and Arivinda there should go get settled on the Island while we make arrangements with the others, just take the spoon on the desk and say, 'Vini Cornum Opus' Lily set it up with me before she left."

At Sirius's raised eyebrow, the Director added. "She thought it fitting, 'The End Crowns the Work.' "

With that Sirius and Ari were gone.

The Director then turned to the werewolf. "I think that perhaps we should perhaps speak of your problems before we get the others. It may take me a week or so to contact the one Lily spoke of but I assure you that at very least a week before the full moon you will have a chance to meet and speak with him. Hopefully we might get things set up so that you can live in peace without fear of the wolf."

Remus looked at him and sighed. "I will try anything so that I won't be putting others in danger."

With that they left the room for the others.

The others as he put it had been discussing what had happened since the night before. The wizarding world had been in celebration at the fall but the Aurors were still working to catch Death Eaters that were causing havoc. Frank would have been out with them except that he and Alice were there at their friends' will reading. They were all quite frankly still in shock. This was how Remus and the Director found them when they came back into the room.

He sighed, "Each and everyone here was name by James and Lily because of how much they cared for us. I hate that it took their deaths to stop that mad man but I know that they would have gladly done it if they knew that their son would be raised by those that they loved in a time of peace. I would like to invite all of you and your families to Black Island on behalf of the Potters and the Blacks. Sirius and Little Ari are already there to get settled in a bit but Sirius will need help, more than I can give, if he is going to raise that child right. Lily knew this and requested that all of you accompany us to the Island for a time so that they could have assistance and so that we all might recuperate for while before rejoining the rest of the wizarding world."

Alice spoke up first, "I will have to speak with Frank but Neville and I will be joining you at least. I will not be leaving my godchild with someone so inexperienced no matter how much he loves Ari."

Elizabeth caught Alice's eye and smiled. "It will take more than just you to tame Sirius Black, Luna and I will be joining you as well. We will see about Xeno, later though he will probably join us as well."

Snape glared at Remus. "I will not be leaving Lily's child with you, two miscreants with only the ladies and possibly their husbands to temper you both."

Remus grinned. "Lily would be thrilled to know that you are coming along as well, Severus, she had such fond memories of you growing up. Director I believe it would be best to get these ladies husbands so that we can find out the final number of people joining Sirius and I on the island."

"Indeed, my assistant should be back in a moment with them. I would also like to offer you the use of our house elves to get yourselves packed to go." Director Sharp informed them before checking on his assistant and letting the others back into the Will room.

The two ladies discussed quietly with their husbands about whether or not they would go to the island with them. In the end it was decided that Frank would visit them on the Island but had to help out with the Aurors cleaning up the rest of the mess. Xeno would be going and staying with them, publishing the The Quibbler from the Island while search to see what sort of creatures inhabited it. The group then set about making each making a list of possessions that they would need while on the Island so that the elves could pack for them.

With the lists in hand, Director Sharp pulled out a piece of rope. "Your belongings will be on the Island by nightfall. This portkey will take you all to the entryway of Black Manor on the Island. I'm sure Sirius will be ready for some help by now."

Remus and the others took hold of the rope, making sure they all were attached the said, "Vini Cornum Opus."


End file.
